youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Fo Sheezy
Fo Sheezy is the 20th song off 500 Degreez by Lil Wayne. Lyrics And if that ever happen whoa I ain't rapping no more I'm good with a pina, daq and an o Gagging and choke like ho put the dick back in your throat Still packing fo sho Yeezy weezy off of the heezy fo sheezy Cruise with the top off of the 'ghini Bars got cheese I got cheddar linguini That's why I keep the federals scheming That's why I keep the platinum blinging Every diamond's like a nice size I help people with problems look at the bright side With nice ties on a rise so they sitting me high And the rims born in '79 Weezy carry the nine glocks Slipping they gon have to get six niggaz name called carry a pine box Marry me ma, not But here's what you can do to me Give me good brains tutor me W-e-e-z-y wee x4 They call me weezy weezy fo sheezy Banana clip on the heater Banana whip on them sneakers Banana dick going deeper 2 Got a good game honestly so respect the young'n Got your girl undercover like a detective woman I'm a mess blow a vest to onion and I'll test your stomach And the pistols right next to him cousin I'm a player having sex with dozens Sex with cousins hoes dissed with husbands My pants is down her dress is up Her head down and her neck is tough She suck till I say, "that's enough!" We fuck till her ass fractured up And when I nut no shower bitch pack your stuff Am I a mack or what Yep, weezy macaroni with a bony model bitch Are you modeling ma She got her own whip so you following ma She said she like that squad shit So oh you swallowing ma She said she like that hot dick Well miss I got three bricks and two pills pop One blunt mami let's roll And understand, I know what my name is, right Bitch say it W-e-e-z-y wee x4 3 I'm so gangsta If she don't go down no thank you I got so many bitches so ain't ya Got so many pictures of ben franklin High top tennis on the car cover of the whole game cold Fuck it up with me niggaz come from all angles Representing s-q like the star spangled White tee-fish at kango Low top nikes plus my ho pop nikes How exciting we riding in the third lane Said she like juvy but prefer wayne She can give me head Call her birdbrain on everything It's young weezy cuz I be golly My neck more colorful then nelly, murph, ky, ali I'm so cold deep Low seats in the old drop blow reef Like no cops could fuck with this Swiftly no tops on the whippy Cash money hot bizzy lil wizzy get with me Now I'ma, I'ma ask you again You know my name right bitch Bitch say it x2 Outro W-e-e-z-y wee Bitch holla!